Code Lyoko 20
by DarkSaiyan17
Summary: Long after the original gang have shut off XANA a new group discovers the factory and accidentially turning XANA back on please no flames


** I do not own Code Lyoko **

**Code Lyoko 2.0**

_Four new students discover Lyoko after XANA is revived._

A- Wow this place is pretty cool, what do you think Brandon?

B- Your right Alex I could shoot some great horror flicks in here

A- Nicole, Danielle its ok there are no rats in here

N- Good, hey what's that over there (points)

D- I think it's a freight elevator

A- Lets see where it goes

_They all get in the elevator and go to the last floor_

B- What is that thing?

_They all look at a black and gold box thing_

A- Looks like a giant CPU…lets turn it on

N- Your such a computer nerd

_Alex scowls and turns it on making all the gold lines glow_

D- Wow that looks pretty

A- There should be a module somewhere

N- Maybe its on one of the other floors, there's a piece of paper in the elevator with some numbers on it

A- (looks at the paper) Lets try this "Super Calculator"

_He enters the numbers and the elevator takes them to a room with a hi-tech computer_

A- Wow!

N-Don't wet yourself Alex

D- Yea you might short circuit

_The girls laugh_

B- Hey look a book(flips through it) its all computer speak

A- Give me that (he reads it) apparently this computer can digitize physical matter and

send it to a virtual plane

B- How many times do we have to tell you?…

D- ENGLISH PLEASE!!!

A- This computer can send you to a virtual world… sort of like virtual reality

N- Oh…but how?

A- A person or persons enter the "Scanners" while another person starts a program that sends the person to (looks at book) Lyoko

B-What's Lyoko?

A- The virtual reality

B-Ok I see

_A face appears on the screen_

J- Hello, my name is Julia

B- (jaw drops) Wow… pretty

J- (giggles) Thank you

(whispers) Brandon shes just a program shes not real

Wa?… oh yea I know (looks down)

So are you on Lyoko Julia ?

J- Yes I am

D-Whats it like ?

J- Empty, lots of open space

N- It must be lonely

J- Actually no see Lyoko was shut-down shortly after I was created

A-By who?

It was probally the ones who left the book

_Another face appears on the screen_

S- Julia you didn't introduce me

J- Oh sorry this is Sally… uh I didn't get your names

Alex Pains

Brandon Gustavo

N- Nicole Thomas

D-Danielle Marshall

S&J- A pleasure to meet you all

A- Likewise

S- Can we ask you something?

B- Sure

J- Could you materialize us into the real world

N- Wow… I don't know…

D- Could we Alex?

A- (looking through the book) There is bits and pieces of a materialization program, but it would take some time to fill in the missing parts

B- So it can be done…?

A- In theory… yes, ill need to do some research though

D- How much time do you need?

A- I don't know this is some pretty advanced stuff

J- Sally XANA's launched an attack!

S- But I only have 10 life points left

A- Can we help?

J- Yes, you can come to Lyoko and help me and Sally get to the activated tower

A- (flipping through book) Ok you guys get to the "Scanners" and ill virtualize you

B- What?

A- Send you to Lyoko!

N- Ok lets go

_Danielle, Brandon, and Nicole head to the scanner room and enter the "Scanners"_

A- Scanner Brandon, Scanner Nicole, Scanner Danielle…Transfer Brandon, Transfer Nicole, Transfer Danielle …Virtualization!

_They drop on the ground_

D- Where are we?

J- Hey guys your in the Ice Region of Lyoko

A- Hey guys I've given you weapons just incase

_Weapons appear in there hands_

B- Hey a laser sword nice

N- I got a slingshot

D- Mines a boomerang

A-Guys there are 3 objects heading your way

J- Oh no its XANA's monsters

A-Looks like these are called blocks

B-Wonder why? (Sarcasm) well shall we ladies?

N- (Pulls back her slingshot and fires a ball of energy) Wow

J- You only nicked it you need to hit the eye symbol

_As the 3 battled the monsters missiles at a local military base were locked on Kadic_

A- You guys only have 20 life points each

_The missiles launch_

A- Um guys not to worry you but apparently there has been a missile launch and there

locked on Kadic, they'll hit it about 2 minutes

B- Alright no school

N- Idiot there will be people killed

_Sally and Julia put there hands on a display panel and "Code Lyoko" appears_

S- Tower…

J- Deactivated

A- On no the missiles are still heading towards Kadic… hey maybe this will work (types in a code and hits enter)

_Earlier that morning_

A- Yes, it worked

N- What worked?

D- Yea what did you do Alex?

A- Its called a "Return to the Past"

B- And it sent us back to before the missiles launched

A- Right and it also erased everyone's memory except for ours

D- But how will we know when this XANA thing attacks again?

N- I say we don't give him that chance and turn the whole thing off

A- But we said we would help Julia and Sally

B- Alex is right

N- Fine will keep it on until we can materialize Julia and sally

A, B, D, N- Agreed

D- But you still haven't answered my question

A- Julia can connect to my cell phone and warn me when XANA attacks

B- Now that that is settled lets go get some ice cream fighting monsters really works up my appetite

N- Yea lets go

_They all walk off after their first encounter with XANA… But there will be more_

A- (Cell phone starts to vibrate) What…? (Looks at phone) "S.O.S. XANA!" (Sends the message to the others and heads to the factory)

B- Were here, what's XANA doing?

A- I don't know but you better head to the scanners

_Brandon, Nicole, and Danielle head to the scanners while Alex punches in the virtualization program_

A- Scanner Brandon, Scanner Danielle, Scanner Nicole…Transfer Brandon, Transfer Danielle, Transfer Nicole …Virtualization!

_They fall into Lyoko_

D- I'm guessing this is the Desert Region

A- Your right, Sally and Julia are half a mile North East

N- Let's get going then

_They start running and they meet up with Sally and Julia in no time_

J- Welcome back

S- Looks like XANA wants to say hi to, her come 2 crabs

_2 Crabs march up_

B- Well take care of them you 2 deactivate the tower

N-Laser Shot! ... One down

D- Hyaa! (Throws her boomerang and it makes a slash right along the XANA symbol)

B- Were getting better at this

_In the tower Julia and Sally put there palms on the display pad_

S- Tower...

J- Deactivated

A- Ill materialize you 3 back there's no need for a return to the past

N-Yea XANA didn't really attack

A- Materialization!

_The 3 stagger out of the scanners and head up the elevator to the Super Calculator_

B- Lets go Alex

A- Whats the hurry we have no school today

B- We were going to that thing, remember?

N-Can we come?

A- Sure why not

D- Were are we going?

B- A new club in town, me and Alex were going to try and meet some girls

N-And what are we?

A- Girls to have relationships with, your just friends

D- Makes sense but I thought Brandon liked...

A- Shhh (Whispers) The materialization program isnt going so good so im trying to get his mind off her

N-Well lets get going

B- Yea hurry up

_They get to the club and go inside. The girls go to find guys to dance with while Brandon talks with some girls_

B- Alex you'll never pick up girls just standing there

A- I'm a computer nerd remember, I'm not very social

L- Hi, I'm Lauren want to dance?

B- Sure

L- I wasn't talking to you I was talking to your friend

A- Uh sure I guess But I don't know how to dance

_Lauren pulls him onto the dance floor and Alex basically copies what she's doing_

L- Wow your pretty good

A- Thanks so are you

L- (writes her number on a piece of paper) Could you give this to your friend?

A- Uh sure why not

L-(kisses his cheek) Thanks... bye

B- (walks over) So how did you do ? (sees paper) Wow! Nice job

A- Uh no she wanted for me to give this to you

B- Wow great thanks

_Danielle and Nicole walk over_

N-Lets get out of here

D- Yea the guys in here are pigs

A&B- Hey!!!

N-Not you though

A- Why are they pigs?

D- One tried to grab my ass

N-And one tried to feel me up

B- Ok, ok let's go then

_They leave the club_

A- I'm going to go work on the materialization program

D- Figures

N-Need any help?

A- No I'm fine but thanks for asking

B- Ok man see ya later

_Back at Kadic that night_

A- Julia are we connected?

J- Yes the connection is up and running

A- Ok Julia I'm going to give the program a dry run (types a few keys and hits enter) Come on... Work...

_The screen displays a red exclamation point_

A- Damn it took me hours to do this program

J- Its ok Alex why don't you get some sleep

A- No, I have a report due tomorrow and I haven't even started. Good night Julia

J- Good night Alex

_The window closes and Alex starts on his report_

B- Alex hurry up or well be late for class

A- Ok just let me save it (hits a key) ok lets go

_In Mrs. Hertz class_

MH- Now class who can tell me about photosynthesis?

A-(raises hand)

MH- Yes Alex

A- Photosynthesis is the process in which a plant takes energy from the sun, and nutrients from water and soil to produce a glucose substance which is its food source

MH- Correct Alex

A- Thank you Ms. Hertz

_At the vending machines after class_

D- You ok Alex

N-Yea you look like shit

A- (Sarcasm) Thanks guys

B- Did you get ANY sleep last night?

A- Not really I was working on the materialization program

D- Did you finish it?

N-Can we finally turn off XANA?

A- It didn't work in the dry run

N&D- Oh...

A- There are others things I can try though

_School bell rings_

B- Lets go guys we don't want to be late for statistics

A- (Sarcasm) Yea that always wakes me up

MM- Today were going to have a quiz on the laws of sines and cosines

A- (Hits head) damn I forgot to study

MM- Is there a problem Alex?

A- (Lowers head) No Mr. Mier

MM- Good you all may begin

_The room is silent except for the scratching of pens and pencils_

A- what am I going to do? I don't know any of this (cell phone vibrates) Can I go to the infirmary Mr. Mier?

MM- No finish your quiz!

A- damn... hang on Julia

_On Lyoko_

S- What's taking them so long?

J- I don't know

S- Im low on life points lets go hide in a nearby tower

_At Kadic the bell rings_

A- Let's go guys

D- Why Alex its only lunch

A- Not that XANA launched an attack

_Just then a bulldozer rams through trying to crush them_

B- Look out! (Pulls them out of the way) You 3 head to the factory and ill stay to distract XANA

N-Ok let's go

_At the factory_

A- Scanner Nicole, Scanner Danielle... Transfer Nicole, Transfer Danielle... Virtualization!

D-Ok Alex where are Sally and Julia?

A-50m North hiding in a deactivated tower, but watch out there's a megatank waiting for them outside the tower

N-Ill take care of the Megatank while you get them to the activated tower

D- Ok (runs into the deactivated tower) Julia Sally lets go!

D, S, J- (run to the activated tower)

A- Nicole only 10 life points left

N-Laser shot! (Destroys the Megatank)

A- Danielle just 30m East but there's a swarm of Hornets waiting for you

D- No problem

_Back at Kadic_

B- Hey XANA over here (waves arms)

_The bulldozer turns to face him_

B- Ah shit... not my best idea (runs away from bulldozer)

_On Lyoko_

S&J- (put palms on the display panel and "Code Lyoko" appears)

S- Tower...

J- Deactivated

A- Return to the past now! (hits enter)

_Back at the vending machines_

N- Yea you look like shit

A- Thanks (sarcasm) Can you let me study now

D-Its not our fault you didn't study (hands him some coffee)

A-Thanks (takes the cup) I know I'm sorry… wait maybe…

B- Maybe what?

A- (Scribbling something down) Ill tell you later

_Bell rings_

N- Time for stat I hope you studied enough

A-I hope I did to

_As they sit down for class a different teacher walks in_

MM- I am Mr. Medi and ill be your substitute teacher for today

A- (hits head on desk)

B- At least you have more time to study

A- Ill study later, I think I've figured out how the materialization program (takes out laptop)

N- Really?

D- Don't get your hopes to high

A- (Enters the new data and presses enter) Cross your fingers

B- And toes

_A red exclamation point appears on the screen_

A- Oh man

N- Don't worry you'll get it eventually

D- Yea cheer up

B- Here lets study for the quiz it will help take your mind off it

A- I'm never going to get it

B- Its easy you take the opposite side and…

A- I meant the materialization program

B- Oh…

D- Alex you've only been at it a few days

N- Even you said it was pretty advanced stuff

B- Look this is our last class so why don't we help you with materializing Julia & Sally

D- Or at least keep you company

A- (Smiles) Thanks guys but…

N- Well make it a party

A- Uh no thanks but I'm just going to go for a walk and clear my head

D- You sure Alex?

A- Yea I'm sure

_The bell rings_

A- (Walks out)

N- I hope he's ok

D- Me to

B- Same

_In Alex's room that night_

J- So what is the real world like?

A- Its ok, here on earth there are lots of things to smell, taste, and feel

J- It sounds so exciting

A- It is to you I guess (looks at clock) sorry Julia I to go I need to get some sleep

J- Ok Alex goodnight

A- Goodnight Julia

_The window closes and Alex lies down to sleep_

_In one of Alex's dream, it looks like a screen from the Matrix_

A- (Wakes up) that's it! (goes over to his PC and types wildly)

_The next day_

A- Guys I did it! I figured it out

N- The quiz was last week though Alex

D- Yea you're a little late

A- Not stat I mean (whispers) the materialization program

B- You did? That's great!

D- No more XANA!

A- Well I'm going to give it a few more dry runs before we try it for real

B- I can't wait to meet Julia and Sally in the flesh (blush)

N- Wait before we do anything we have to give them real identities

D- Yea you need birth certificates and a letter of recommendation to get into Kadic

A- Leave that to me, by the end of the day ill have them and I'll get them some social security cards to just in case

B- How can you do that?

A- Uh…don't ask

N- Sounds like a good idea

_Bell rings_

D- It'll have to be after class

B- Science with Ms Hertz is first today

A- Could be worse

N- Yea it could be history

D- That's after science remember

N- Ah shit

A- Lets go before we get detentions with Jim

_Science was as boring as ever and history was even worse_

B- Lunch, finally

N- Was it me or was Ms. Hertz lecture even more boring then usual

D- It was just you

A- (In line) At least its spaghetti day

B- Good point

_They sit at their usual table_

A- (Eyes droop) At least we have study hall next period, I can give the materialization program a few more dry runs

D- Maybe you should get some sleep instead

N- Yea you look tired

A- I'm fine (falls face first into the spaghetti)

B- Oh yea he's fine

N, D, B- (laugh at Alex)

A- (Wakes up) Huh… Ok I'll spend study hall in my room sleeping

D- Good you need it

N- Don't worry soon you wont be up all night with the materialization program

A- Well I'm going to get some sleep

B- Good night

N- Sleep tight

D- Don't let the bed bugs bite

A- (Rolls eyes and heads to the dorms)

_As Alex sleeps a black phantom comes out of an electrical socket_

A- Huh? …Who's there…ah!

_In the library_

B- So you think Alex is really sleeping?

N- No of course not

D- 5 bucks says he is

N- Your on

N&D- (shake hands)

_At the factory the XANA possessed Alex is materializing XANA monsters_

_At Kadic a girl screams_

B- What was that?

_A crab walks by _

N- Looks like XANA knows the end is near

Ill distract the crab you two get to the factory

B- No ill stay you two go

N- Fine lets just go

N&D- (run to the factory)

B- Hey XANA looking for me? (crab faces him) Ok let's go (runs away)

_At the factory_

D- Why isn't Alex answering his phone?

N- Maybe Sally or Julia can virtualize us

D- Lets hope so

_They get in the elevator and get to the super calculator_

A- Rahh! (tackles Nicole)

N- Alex what are you doing?

J- He's possessed by XANA

S- Danielle head to the scanners I'll virtualize you

D- But Nicole…

N- I'll make sure Alex doesn't mess with the super calculator Now Go!

S- Scanner Danielle, Transfer Danielle, Virtualization!

D-Oh… Where's the activated tower?

J- This way lets hurry

_At Kadic_

B- Man I need a weapon (looks at the gardener's shed) Bingo!

_At the Super Calculator_

N- Ghhh … Get Off! (Kicks Alex in his privates)

A- Ahhh (falls over)

N- (Sits in front of the monitor) Watch Out guys! There's a swarm of hornets coming your way

D- Thanks …Hyaa (destroys two hornets)

S- Chaa! (destroys the other two)

S&D- (smile at each other)

J- (Grabs Sally) lets go! (drags her into the tower)

_They place there palms on the display pad and "Code Lyoko" appears_

S- Tower…

J- Deactivated

N- We need a return to the past

J- Ill do it (types on the display) Return to the past … Now!

_Back at lunch_

A- Ok everything's all set we will materialize Julia and Sally tomorrow

D- And then we can shut down the Super Calculator

_Next day at The Factory_

A- Ok here it goes (types on the keyboard) Code Uza (hits enter)

D-Did it work?

A- Go down to the scanners and check, Brandon you stay here

B- Why?

A- They might be naked

N- Yea you guys stay here

_Nicole and Danielle head for the scanners and get there just as the scanners open_

N- (Calls Brandon) Hey it worked there here!

B- Are they decent?

N- Yes they are you guys can come down

_The guys head to the scanners_

B- Wow (jaw drops)

J&S- Hi guys

A- Uh Brandon

B- (Eyes glazed over) Yea?

D- Your drooling

B- Huh? (wipes face)

_The rest of them laugh_

D- Now let's shut down XANA once and for all

A- Lets go

_They all get in the elevator and head for XANA's CPU_

N- Let Julia and Sally do it

S- No lets all do it

J- Yea

_They all put there hands on the switch_

B- On 3

D- 3!

_They pull it down and the Super Calculator shuts down_

S&J- (look sad)

B- What's wrong?

J- Lyoko has been our home for so long

S- Its is sort of hard to have turned it off

N- Well now you have a new home

D- Yea with us

A-Hey lets get some ice cream… my treat

S&J- Uh what is ice cream?

_The others laughed and took their two friends to the outside and leaving Lyoko and XANA behind them_


End file.
